


Unicorn Bait

by Basingstoke, Zee (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is bored easily, and Tim is skittish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Livia for the title and to vagabondsal for listening to me whine.

Guest lectures from the JLA had totally seemed like a good idea until it was Batman's turn. Kon spent the lecture being alternately bored, confused, and too intimidated to be bored. He distracted himself by trying to catch Tim's eye, but Tim was pulling that whole 'best Robin ever' act and refused to look back.

Which just annoyed Kon on top of everything else. And--well, he could still use Tim as a distraction. And if Tim called him on it, he could always say it was training. Which, you know, it totally *was.*

So he leans back in his chair and pastes on his best 'no, I totally am paying attention' face and reaches out with his TTK. At first he just tugs on Tim's cape where Batman won't see, and that gets no reaction, so he uses it to tickle Tim under his arms, where he *knows* the little freak is ticklish, and--still, nothing. If anything, Tim looks *more* earnestly interested in what Batman is saying.

Which, for some reason, really annoys Kon, and he ups the ante. He starts fiddling with Tim's armored Robin panties, and feels Tim's muscles twitch. He bites back a grin and sees if he can slide his TTK in underneath Tim's tights--not something he's ever tried before. But it works, and he's getting ready to give Tim a wedgie that will make him cry when Batman turns around and *glares* at him.

It startles Kon so badly that his TTK jerks, and he hears a clattering noise, and when he looks over at Tim, Tim's desk has clattered to the ground and Tim is sprawled on the ground in a very undignified-looking way. His glare is even more wrathful than Batman's, but Kon still has to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from laughing.

After the lecture, Kon floats over to Tim and pokes him in the arm. "Dude, the look on your face was *priceless.*"

Tim gives him an 'I-have-kryptonite-stashed-in-my-belt' look and doesn't reply.

Kon pokes him again. "Sorry for accidentally dumping you, dude, but you have to admit my control before that was pretty impressive. I had no *idea* I could use this stuff to get under people's clothes."

This look is more of a 'You-clearly-inherited-none-of-Luthor's-brain-cells' look, and then Tim turns and stalks away.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Kon yells after him. "The cold shoulder? Well, *two* can play that game, buddy!"

And Kon can totally not-talk to Tim for as long as Tim wants. Really. 

...Okay, so no, he totally can't. Three hours later and he's bored stiff, especially since Bart is off reading libraries in Moscow and Cassie is in deep conversation with Raven about--something. It could be war gods or it could be fashion, and Kon is kind of weirded out either way.

He hovers in Tim's doorway. Tim is doing something--probably freaky and Bat-related--on his computer, and Kon reaches out with the TTK to ruffle his cape. Tim ignores him.

Kon tickles the soles of his feet. If anything, Tim just makes his expression even *more* blank. Kon gets frustrated and tips the chair until it's teetering on two legs, but Tim just grips the edge of the desk and retains his balance.

Kon sighs and lets the chair go back to normal. "You can't ignore me forever, dude."

Tim coughs and types more.

Kon crosses his arms and scowls. "Fine. *Fine.* Some best friend *you* are." He flies away, slamming Tim's door behind him.

A week passes, and nothing. Tim is online, but he doesn't answer Kon's IMs, and he doesn't pick up when Kon calls, either. Kon barely manages to keep himself from flying out to Gotham and kidnapping Tim in the middle of patrol, if only because he knows that that would just piss Tim off more. He expects it to be over by Friday, but when he shows up at the Tower Tim *still* isn't speaking to him. Kon tries not to sulk.

Finally, in the middle of Sunday Tim visits his room. Kon is so bored that he's actually doing his homework, and is concentrating on algebra hard enough that he doesn't notice Tim's there until he puts a gloved hand on Kon's shoulder. Kon jumps and levitates, then forces himself back down on the bed. Tim ignores Kon's jumpiness and sits beside him on the bed. 

"Kon, you--you were distracting me. Badly. Is there something you wish to discuss?" 

In a better world, Kon would be able to stop himself from flinging his arms around Tim's shoulders. "You're talking to me! Yay!"

Tim makes a tiny choked noise that *might* be a laugh and Kon lets go hastily. "Uh, that was a manly yay. Just so we're clear."

Tim doesn't skip a beat. "Why my underwear?"

Kon blinks, and shrugs, and scratches at his neck.

"Kon. We need to discuss this in an adult manner."

That makes Kon cringe. "Christ. *Why?*"

He *knows* Tim is raising his eyebrow in a freaky, Battish way. "Because it's an adult situation."

Kon snorts. "I was playing with your *underwear,* dude. Your *red Robin panties.* What's adult and mature about that?"

Tim doesn't say anything, and when Kon looks up, he's actually *blushing.* And not meeting Kon's eyes, and holding himself oddly... rigidly.

Kon blinks at him. "Oh. Nobody's ever gotten inside your pants before, have they?"

Tim gives him a sharp look. "I have a job. Two jobs. I don't have time for--mmrrmph--"

Tim's lips taste good and at first it's kind of awkward, because he's not opening his mouth at *all,* but then Kon grabs a fistfull of hair and moves Tim with the TTK until he's closer, and when Tim gasps Kon shoves his tongue in his mouth. And then the kiss is perfect, because it's Robin and *Tim* and his mouth is hot and he's making breathy noises into Kon's mouth. 

Kon pulls back, and eyes him. "That... wow. I didn't really mean to do that," he says, babbling, and Tim is staring at him with a weird expression on his (still very red) face. 

And then Kon looks down, and Tim's shorts are--sticky, and Tim is blushing even *harder* and shaking a little. "You--oh. Did you just--"

"Yes," Tim says. And then he's kissing Kon and pulling Kon down on top of him on the bed. Then his legs are sort of hooked around Tim's hips, and when Kon presses down there's friction and it's *wonderful.*

Except that Kon doesn't really know how to do... anything else, pretty much. He's done this with chicks plenty, thank you very much, but--Tim is actually the first dude, and it's different. For instance, if Tim were a girl, he'd probably be copping a feel right now, but Tim doesn't *have* breasts, and anyway his Robin armor is in the way. So Kon sticks to kissing, because kissing is safe and it still makes Tim make some really *interesting* noises.

Kon has meant to just keep kissing, but sometimes his mouth gets ahead of himself. "I--I was messing with you because I like you," he blurts out.

And that would be Tim's 'I'm trying really hard not to laugh at you, and possibly failing' look. "I had picked up on that."

"I think we're having sex. I mean, we're having sex," Kon says. "Do you want to be boyfriends?"

Wait. Oh, god. Tim is going to kick him out any second, because Tim is cool, and that was the least cool come-on ever.

"I mean," Kon says, "uh--" He tries to remember how girls had gotten him into bed. Mostly, they'd admired the crest, and then pinched his butt.

Kon pinches Tim's butt. His fingers slide off the armor.

"Yes," Tim says. Kon kisses him again before either of them can say anything stupid. Stupider. Stupidest.

And kissing is nice. Great. But it's still *just* kissing, because Kon has a (possibly) irrational fear that the Robin tunic will, like, taser him if he tries to get it off. But he really wants Tim naked, almost enough to risk tasering himself. 

"Can you take your uniform off?" He mumbles the request against Tim's mouth, half-hoping Tim doesn't hear, because Kon has no idea what he's doing.

"Sure." Kon moves to give Tim room to press a button on the side of his tunic and peel it off, and then Tim's taking off the green t-shirt and the belt and the tights and, wow. Yep. That's his naked teammate, right there.

It's not like he hasn't seen Tim naked in the showers and stuff, but. 

He kisses Tim again and wriggles against him. His hard-on is getting kinda painful so he undoes his fly and shimmies out of his jeans, pushing his briefs down as well, and when he moves against Tim this time their *dicks* are touching and it's--

"Wait." Tim's hand is on his chest, and his face is all weirdly flushed, and Kon really *doesn't* want to wait. But Tim looks serious, so Kon represses a sigh and sits back on his heels, straddling Tim's legs. 

"Dude. What?" 

Tim's breathing is kind of shuddery and weird, and he isn't meeting Kon's eyes. "It's just--this is. Uh. Kind of sudden."

"Oh." It doesn't feel sudden to Kon, but Tim has always been kind of a freak. He drums his fingers on Tim's thigh and tries to look supportive and non-judgmental. "Do you wanna stop?"

"What? No, I--" Tim sighs and rubs at his face with both hands, and it occurs to Kon how weird it is for Tim to be naked everywhere except for the mask. He tries to grab it off Tim's face, but Tim swats his hands away. "I don't want to stop. I just--" his laugh sounds slightly hysterical. "I had thought we could take it slow, but I'm not sure that's possible for you."

"I can try," Kon says helpfully. "Although I kind of think the whole popping-your-cherry thing is easier if you do it fast. At least that's what Knockout did the first time, and--wow, you're like, really gay, aren't you?"

"What? No! I mean, I--" Tim shakes his head. "Kon, you've lost me. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You dated that girl Spoiler for like--*years.* And I saw her when she was Robin, and dude, she's *hot.* And you dated her for forever and never got into her pants? *So gay,* dude." Kon frowns. "Or asexual. You're not, are you?"

Tim rolls his eyes. "No. And--I'm not gay. Or, well, I like guys, but I liked Steph, too. It just..." he shrugs, and the helpless look is back. It makes Kon want to lick at his mouth.

"You didn't get hard for her?" Tim's hard now. And Kon doesn't have the self-control to resist squeezing Tim's dick. It's slippery from when he came the *first* time, and warm, and Kon had no idea he'd like touching another dude's equipment so much. 

"Uh..." Tim squirms a little, and Kon grins. "That's not what I meant. We just--we never got that far. She tried, but-" his breath hitches when Kon strokes him a little, rubbing his fingers over the head of his dick.

"But what?" Kon doesn't know why he wants to hear Tim's answer, he's never liked talking during sex, but... it's Tim.

And Tim's hips are bucking under Kon and he meets Kon's eyes, holding his gaze. "It wasn't like this. Not with her."

Kon swallows, and he has a feeling that something incredibly stupid is going to fall out of his mouth if he opens it, so he kisses Tim instead. And Tim's mouth is open and his tongue is exploring Kon's teeth and lips, and this time when Kon moves to take off Tim's mask, Tim lets him.

The skin around his eyes is pinkish and feels softer than the rest when Kon runs his thumb over it. And when Kon pulls back enough to really *look*, Tim's eyes are--they're just right *there.* Blue and wide and almost too big for his face.

"You have really long eyelashes," Kon says, and there's another point in favor of the argument that he should just never open his mouth, ever.

But Tim doesn't laugh at him; he just quirks an eyebrow and pulls Kon in for another kiss. It makes Kon squeeze Tim's dick harder, which makes Tim groan into his mouth, which makes Kon have to stroke him some more. It's a whatchamacallit, from his physics class--a feedback loop.

Kon finds it really bizarre that he can remember this stuff during sex, but not during his finals.

He can feel it when Tim is close to coming, and he pulls back because he wants to *see* it this time. Wants to see Tim throw his head back and bare his teeth and fuck--he's coming in Kon's *hand* and it's the hottest thing in the entire universe. Fuck that, Kon is willing to bet that it's the hottest thing throughout all of hypertime, too, and he's kind of humping Tim's leg but he can't make himself stop.

"*Kon,*" Tim says, and grabs his ass. Kon shoots all over his leg.

He rolls over and collapses next to Tim. The sheets are a mess; does the Tower have laundry facilities? Maybe he should just throw them away, and somehow duck Kory's questions about why he needs to buy new sheets. Or. Something.

Tim is breathing hard, and when Kon turns to look at him Tim's eyes are closed. 

"So that was sex," Tim says, and Kon rolls again to spoon against his side.

"Um. Yeah. Sort of. I mean, in theory there's more... penetration. And. Stuff." Kon wishes he could just sew his mouth shut, sometimes.

But Tim's smiling. "I wouldn't mind doing it again," he says in a quiet voice, and from Tim that's a ringing endorsement, so Kon grins and throws his arms around him.

"I can call you my boyfriend wonder," he says, muffled against Tim's ear.

It does kind of hurt when Tim punches his shoulder, but it's worth it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Unicorn Bait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593030) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [Zee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee)




End file.
